LOTM: Heroes United S7 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen battling against Wesker and his troops) Albert: Leave no survivors! Fed: Yes sir! Alex: Take 'em down guys! (The heroes attack the Feds, eventually managing to take them out) Fed: GNN!! Albert: Dammit! Erin: Now he's vulnerable! Jack: Not so tough without your soldiers huh Wesker?! Albert: *Growls* (Wesker gets on his radio) Albert: Storm! Where are you I need backup down here! (No response) Albert: Storm answer me dammit! (No response) Albert: Gah dammit! (Albert throws the radio down, smashing it) Albert: I'll finish you myself! Alex: Try it! (Albert yells as he charges toward the heroes. It then cuts to Blake being slammed against the wall by Abyssal) Blake H: GNN!! Leonard: Now then, if we're done with the pleasantries, let's get started with that power of yours! Blake H: You bast- AAAAAHHH!!! (Abyssal reaches into Blake's body) Abyssal: Give it up. Blake H: GNN, god this hurts!! Leonard: I never promised it would be painless. Blake H: *Grits teeth* (Leonard smirks before the door to the room breaks open) Abyssal: Huh?? Leonard: What?! (Miranda and Team Ace is seen at the door) Miranda: Hello boss. Blake H: G-Guys! Leonard: Well well well. Miranda. A pleasure to see you again. What became of Storm? Miranda: He's dead. Leonard: Is that so? Miranda: That's right. Spot killed him. Leonard: Spot? That little snotball? Evan: Hey that kid isn't a snotball! Jin: You bastards took his family away from him! Leonard: It was for the greater good. Jin: Greater good?! Leonard: Yes. Miranda:.... Leonard: Now leave us. i have some God Powers to extract from this weakling. Miranda: No. *Throws knife* (Leonard catches the knife) Leonard:..... So. Its like that huh? Abyssal. (Abyssal lets Blake H go) Blake H: *Gasps for air* Leonard: Slaughter these fools. Abyssal: With pleasure. Evan: Our time to shine guys! Henry: One Spirit versus four. Seems fair. Jin: *Smirks* Hmph. (Team Ace all summon their Spirits) Evan: Let's go guys! Atom Smasher: Alright! Kusatta: *Snarls* Leonard: Hm... (The group prepares to fight before it cuts to outside the room. Team Ace and Leonard burst from the wall and land on the ground near the fight with the other heroes) Alex: Huh?! Erin: Look! It's the others! Jack: Alright! Albert:..... (Blake is seen standing up inside the room holding his side) Blake H: Guys... I gotta help. (Blake goes and jumps down as Leonard is seen glaring at Team Ace and Miranda) Leonard: Shame you had to pair with these children Miranda. Miranda: These kids have done more for me than you or any of your other lackeys ever could. Leonard:.... Albert: Sir. (Albert runs up to Leonard) Albert: Glad you could join the fight. Leonard: Yes. And I'm glad you could show up too. Albert: Hm? Alex:.... Leonard: I've been needing a boost for this fight. Albert: Wha-?! (Abyssal rams his fist into Albert's body, draining his soul into his own and increasing his power) Alex: Gnn....S-Sir... Leonard:..... (Albert drops dead as Abyssal glares at Team Ace) Leonard: Now we're alone. Me against all of you. Alex: Gnn! Erin: He....He killed him! Abyssal: To fuel my power, it was necessary. Miranda: You really are heartless. Leonard: No more heartless as you Miranda. Miranda: !! Leonard: Now then, who shall go first? Alex:..... Jack:..... Weiss:..... (Evan and Blake then look at each other and nod before they step forward together) Evan: We will. Blake H: We'll fight you fuck face. Leonard: Fight me? Evan: *Nods* Leonard: Hm. Well, I do need to see if that power Hendricks possesses is as powerful as I suspect. Abyssal: Same here. Blake H: Then let me give you first hand experience! Leonard: Fine, deliver the first blow, I bet it- (Blake hits Leonard with a ball of light, knocking him away) Leonard: GAH!! Abyssal: Master! Leonard: *Thinking* That.....That power! (Leonard lands on the ground) Leonard: *Thinking* It's everything I imagined! (Abyssal then charges toward Blake and Evan) Blake H: Here he comes! Evan: Atom! Defend! (Atom then appears and defends against Abyssal's attacks) Atom Smasher: Gotcha! Evan: Nice work! Leonard: *Growls* Blake H: He's open now! Allow me Evan! Evan: With ple- Gnn! (Abyssal phases through Atom) Evan: Wha- He....He! Miranda: He went right through him! Leonard: Like I mentioned before, Abyssal manipulates souls. And since Spirits are bound to a person's soul and body, they're nothing but mere pests to him! (Abyssal draws his fist back) Blake H: EVAN!! (Abyssal then rams his fist through Evan's chest) Evan: !!....!! Blake H: EVAAAN!!! Jin: *Gasp* Henry: Oh shit! (Evan coughs up blood before Abyssal pulls his fist from his chest.) Evan: *Reaches for his wound* Wha....What....? (Blake goes and grabs onto Evan) Blake H: Evan! Evan! Evan: B-Blake... Blake H: You're gonna be okay Evan! Evan: I....I guess my chances with Yang just went down the drain.... Blake H: N-No don't say that! You-You still got a chance man she- Evan: Hey... Blake.... Do me... Do me a favor... Blake H:.... Evan: Look after Team Ace for me... Blake H: !! Evan: *Smirk* (Atom Smasher vanishes before Evan falls onto his back dead) Evan:...... Blake H:.....Evan..... Leonard: Gotcha. (The heroes all look in shock at Evan's demise. Blake then curls his fist as his body begins glowing yellow) Alex: Huh? Blake H: You.....bastard...! (Blake turns to Leonard as his eyes glow yellow) Blake H: You killed my friend. And now I'm gonna make you pay! Leonard:...What....? (Blake's body then begins to glow brighter) Blake H: RAAAAAAAH!!! Erin: AH BRIGHT!! Raynell: CAN'T SEE!!! (The light then fades as the heroes look in awe at Blake) Alex: *Gasp* Jack: What the....? (Blake is seen wearing a set of glowing yellow armor made ENTIRELY out of light) Abyssal: !! Leonard: The......The power.... Ian: Now I get it. Kyle: Huh? Ian: Alkorin was the God of Darkness. So....If Blake's his son, then that means.... (Blake's eyes open) Ian: Alkorin....gave birth... (Blake's full body is seen in the armor) Ian: To a God of Light!! (Blake fires another beam which Leonard dodges) Leonard: Gnn, a God of Light huh? Blake H:..... Alex: This....This is incredible! Erin: Sweet! Me and Rose aren't the only ones with super armor anymore! Leonard: *Growls* (Leonard then pulls out a radio before he sends a distress beacon through it, alerting the entire base) Leonard: My men will deal with the Defenders! This fight is between me and you Hendricks! Blake H: Try me. (Team Ace joins Blake's side) Henry: Don't count us out Blake! Jin: We need payback on this cunt for killing Evan too! Leonard: Fine. You all wanna join him in death? Be my guest! (The Feds arrive as the heroes turn to them) Alex: Feds! Blake H: Team Ace! Let's show this terrorist what heroes are made of! Devon: Alright! (The four prepare to fight against Leonard and Abyssal) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts